


1º de Abril e Palhaços Mortos

by Jun00IX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1º de Abril, M/M, Schmoop, a finger slip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casos sempre eram importantes -- mas John também era.<br/>Ocorre no universo de <i>A Finger Slip</i>.</p><p>*Tradução de <i>April Fools and Dead Clowns</i>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1º de Abril e Palhaços Mortos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/gifts).
  * A translation of [April Fools and Dead Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402462) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 



> *22-12-2014* Fiz algumas correções, caso encontrem mais alguma coisa estranha me avisem, por favor! Preciso parar de digitar de madrugada. :)
> 
> Notas traduzidas da autora:  
> Para [Pawtal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal).

A porta se abriu e se fechou. Depois de um tempo Sherlock olhou para frente e encontrou John de cabeça baixa, encostado contra ela e estava levemente trêmulo. Sherlock ficou imediatamente preocupado, mas controlou sua agitação e colocou a chaleira no fogo. Quando o chá ficou pronto, John já tinha desabado na cadeira, cotovelos nos joelhos e mãos cobrindo a face. Silenciosamente, Sherlock depositou a xícara em sua frente e se sentou perto dele no sofá.

John pegou a xícara e tomou um gole. Suas mãos ainda levemente trêmulas. Ele descansou a xícara e esfregou o rosto novamente. "Eu odeio Primeiro de Abril."

 _Oh, certo,_ Sherlock pensou, e assentiu. "Pessoas gritando, de novo?"

John concordou com a cabeça, "E luzes... flashes, creio eu. E alguém pensou que seria engraçado soltar uma bombinha no escritório."

Sherlock assentiu. John tinha muitos problemas com bombinhas. Sua terapeuta estava convencida de que era porque elas lembravam John das minas e fogos de artilharia da guerra. Ela estava parcialmente correta, mas errada sobre o motivo: Elas lembravam John de tudo o que ele sentia falta.

Ele esperou até que o tremor de John tivesse se acalmado e que viesse para o sofá por conta própria, então ele cercou seu braço em torno de John e deixou seus lábios roçarem os cabelos cor de areia do parceiro. Ele sentiu John relaxar contra ele, mas esperou até que ele tivesse inspirado por completo o cheiro de Sherlock, até que ele tivesse se derretido por completo em seu calor. Quando ele sentiu que John já estava de volta à realidade, ele acariciou a orelha de John com sua boca e nariz e murmurou, "Disposto para um caso?".

John voltou sua atenção imediatamente, "O que aconteceu?".

"Greg ligou logo antes de você chegar em casa. Eles tiraram um palhaço de dentro do Tâmisa, morto a não mais que doze horas."

"Quem mata um palhaço?"

"É isso que Greg quer saber. Interessado?"

"Posso comer alguma coisa no caminho? Ainda tenho um burrito de ontem, posso esquentar no micro-ondas, não vai demorar". John já estava a cainho da cozinha. "Ele ligou antes de eu chegar? Por que você não me disse antes?"

Sherlock encolheu os ombros, "Não era importante". Uma mentira, é claro: Casos sempre eram importantes -- mas John também era.

John sabia disso. Ele olhou com gratidão para Sherlock e então pegou o burrito quente e enrolou em papel toalha. Vestiu novamente sua jaqueta e tocou levemente o pulso de Sherlock. Sherlock parou de vestir as luvas e olhou para John, que se inclinou para cima.

O beijo foi extremamente delicado e comunicava gratidão, compreensão e o amor profundo que se desenvolveu de um ano de mensagens de texto, bem antes deles se encontrarem fisicamente. Então eles sorriram um para o outro e saíram.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse oneshot ocorre no mesmo universo de _A Finger Slip_ , então aproveitando as outras traduções, por que não traduzi-lo também? Espero que tenham gostado. :)


End file.
